


Watching TV With Ben Would Include...

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Just a little headcanon.





	Watching TV With Ben Would Include...

*** The News :**

\- You two sitting next to each other on the couch, most of the time doing something else, like reading or working

\- You stealing his sweater to feel more comfortable

\- Nudging him to pay attention for important news

\- Holding hands when terrible news are announced, showing how fucked up the world you’re living in truly is

\- Cuddling in his arms if the news are too horrible

\- Him kissing your forehead and whispering that everything will be all right

“As long as we are together, we’ll be just fine, Y/N. I promise we’ll be just fine. No matter what happens out there, I’ll always be here for you.”

* **Horror movies :**

\- You ending up in his arms after the first scary scene

\- Burying your face in his chest so you won’t see what happens, although you ask him with a terrified voice to describe everything

“Are they dead already? Ben? Ben? What happened? Tell me they aren’t dead. Oh my God…”

\- At first he’s making the tough guy, but he’s quickly jumping at every scary scene just like you

\- Both of you screaming at least once during the movie

\- Holding each other tightly, switching position every five seconds because of the tension the movie brought into the room

\- You lose a bit more of pop-corn every time you and Ben are scared as it flies across the room when you’re startled, and you spend thirty minutes at the end of the movie to clean up the whole living room

-You’re so scared after the movie that you make sure to stay in the same room as Ben until you’re both lying in your bed and he’s holding you tightly in his arms

“It’s late love, you can go to bed, I’ll clean up everything.”

“No, no, it’s okay.”

“These dark circles under your eyes don’t say the same.”

“Ben… where are you going?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Wait… Ben, wait…”

* **Romantic movies :**

\- Resting your head on his shoulder at first, but he quickly wraps his arms around you and you’re soon cuddling

\- Eating lots of chocolate

\- You slowly slipping down his chest and ending up lying on the couch, resting your head on his laps

\- Feeling his tender stare upon you and this cute little smirk of his every time there’s a cute/romantic scene between the two protagonists

\- Him playing with your hair

\- By the end of the movie, you’re both lying on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around you, your fingers intertwined, and it takes you half an hour to get up until you give him the right argument

“Ben, we should go to sleep.”

“Why? It’s very comfortable here.”

“Stop kissing my neck and let’s go to bed.”

“Not a chance.”

“I’ve never said I was sleepy, Ben.”

“What are you still doing here then? Let’s go to bed!”

* **Action movies**

\- You two eating lots of pop-corn

\- Him lying down on the couch and resting his head on your laps, his neck contortioned for him to watch the TV and still be able to see you

“Tomorrow, it’ll be impossible for you to move your head, Ben.”

“Nah, I’ll be just fine. Hand me the pop-corn, would you?”

\- Running your hand through his hair

\- Him laughing at you when you wince at the most violent fights

“That must be so painful…”

“You know it’s not real, right love?”

“Oh shut up, you bloody actor…”

\- This kind of films have a tendency to make him restless, so you watch crappy TV after the movie, until he’s tired enough to go to bed

* **Comedies :**

\- Ben laughs so easily, he’s already dying after ten minutes

\- Both of you laughing like mad, holding your sides

\- You making fun of him because he’s choking so much and he has turned crimson with all the laughing

“You laugh too easily!”

“It’s funny!”

“You should see your face, Ben. You’re the funny thing here.”

\- Him getting his revenge by throwing a cushion at your face

\- You don’t listen to the end of the movie, too busy fighting against his tickle attack

* **Detective movies :**

\- Both of you intensely focusing the whole time

\- Debates all along trying to guess who could be the killer

\- Ben narrowing his eyes every time he thinks he has found a clue to guess the identity of the murderer

\- Grabbing Ben’s hand whenever there’s some tension

\- Both of you gasping when the identity of the criminal is revealed and none of you had even thought about suspecting him

“The son of a bitch…”

“Wow… I hadn’t guessed that at all…”

“Me neither!”

“I thought it was the mother.”

“Me too!”

“Fuck…”

\- You’re always a bit tensed after thrillers, so Ben leaves the light on for a bit longer when you two go to bed, holding you tightly in his arms until you’ve fallen asleep

* **Sport :**

\- Both of you drinking beer and eating peanuts

\- You forcing him to wear the scarf of your favourite team even if he hates them

“I’m not supporting your team, Y/N.”

“Oh… please…”

“No way.”

“Please…”

“Stop making puppy eyes.”

“Please…”

“Give me the fucking scarf…”

\- _Rugby, basket, football, soccer… :_ both of you tensed as hell the whole match and jumping on your feet every time you think your team is going to score

 _Boxing, Judo, karate… :_ Both of you wincing every time someone is hurt

 _Gym, diving, figure skating… :_ Round eyes at every crazy jumps or acrobatic figures

 _Tennis, golf, long competitions… :_ You being very focused for a while, but your attention slowly fades, and you end up sleeping in his arms

\- You laughing at him when his team loses, but Ben _always_ wins

“So, how does losing feel, Ben?”

“No need to brag…”

“Yes… but you lost!”

“Hell…”

“Ben? What are you doing? Put me down! Ben. Put. Me. Down.”

“Nope.”

“No, don’t go into the bedroom…”

“What do you want to bet that I can convince you?”

“Oh… I know you _will_ convince me, that’s not the point…”

“Y/N, shut up and let me kiss you now…”

* **Series**

\- Pizzas and beer, pop-corn if it’s not time for dinner

\- Ben biting his nails most of the show in expectation

\- You cuddling against him when there’s a scary scene

\- Both of you throwing pop-corn at the TV in frustration if a character you wanted to die survives

\- Both of you in shock if one of your favourite characters dies and you both overreact _every time,_ before coming back to your senses

“It’s over. I’m never going to watch this show again.”

“Me neither, Y/N. Are they serious? He can’t die!”

“He’s the best character of the series!”

“Yes!”

“Or perhaps he’s not dead…”

“When you’re stabbed in the heart, you generally die though.”

“But they can’t do that! Okay, that’s it, I’m done. I’m fucking done. Let’s go to bed.”

“Or… we could watch another episode.”

“… Yeah, let’s do that.”

\- Ending up watching this show all night long, lying upon Ben, resting your head on his chest, both of you covered with your warmest blanket

* **Bonus : watching one of Ben’s movies/series**

\- Ben doesn’t like watching his own movies so you have to fight hard to convince him, although you know how to find the right arguments

“Ben, please… watch it with me…”

“Y/N, please. I really don’t want to.”

“But Ben… Please, for me.”

“I could use this one too, you know?”

“Come on, I’ll do whatever you want for the rest of the evening.”

“You can’t use sex every time you want to convince me to do something.”

“It doesn’t have to be sex, I could make you massage, or prepare you a bath, or bake you a cake…”

“I think I still prefer sex though.”

\- Him blushing every time he’s on screen

\- Him laughing at you when you’re shocked, looking back and forth at him and the TV

“I guess you’re a really good actor… I mean… you’re such a sweetheart… and this guy is such a dick. I like him though…”

“Because he has my face of course, not because you think he’s rather cool.”

“Of course…”

\- Playing with his fingers and resting your head in the crook of his neck

\- Him dropping lots of kisses on your head because he knows the story and obviously doesn’t need to stay focused

\- You struggling to stay focused until the end of the movie because of Ben’s sweet touch and gentle kisses. You give in the second the movie stops, and Ben only raises an eyebrow when you sit up, straddling him and tugging on his oversized T-shirt

“Y/N?”

“All right, you win, Ben.”

“Y/N…?”

“Just kiss me already, you idiot…”


End file.
